Karakuri 卍 Burst
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Goenji un policía nazi, Kazemaru un asesino insaciable. Una tragedia llevo a ambos destruirse entre ellos; Kazemaru no recuerda nada de su pasado a excepción de algunos recuerdos que hacen confundirlo y tienen que ver con Goenji ¿Qué pasara entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente bonita, aquí Yoshino presentándose ante ustedes, es la primera vez que tengo una cuenta para subir mis historias yaoi, antes de que empiecen a leer este fic quiero aclarar algunas notas:**_

 _ **-este fic esta inspirado en una de las canciones que más me gusta de los kagamine y como me gusto pensé "porque no hacer mi propia versión" y aquí esta, utilice a mi otp principal que ya deben saber cual es.**_

 _ **-en esta versión mía combine algunas cosas con inazuma (cuando vayan leyéndolo lo verán)**_

 _ **-mayormente el fic esta narrado por Goenji**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ya sabemos que Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes le pertenece a Level 5

Karakuri 卍 Burst tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de hitoshizuku x yama

 ** _Sin más que decir, es hora del fic_**

 _ **Karakuri**_ _ **卍**_ _ **Burst**_

 **Capítulo 1. Una perdida, un sufrimiento.**

Pov. Goenji

Goenji: Kazemaru -es lo que podía decir cuando lo vi. Al principio no lo pude creer, la persona que considere muerta varios años, verlo a pesar de estar unos metros lejos, lo siento cerca de mí, pero, ya no era el mismo, ya no era la persona con la que me la pasaba bien, con el que compartía mi alegría incluso mi tristeza, ya no era el Kazemaru Ichirouta…del que me enamore.

No es el Kazemaru que yo conozco, no es el, el solamente está siendo controlado, manipulado solo para matar, la persona que tanto amo se convirtió en un Karakuri por culpa mía, no pude hacer nada cuando lo raptaron, lo único que ganamos es que con mis malditas fuerzas que no sirvieron para nada ambos perdimos un ojo yo el derecho y Kazemaru el izquierdo, sin embargo las heridas que tuve en ese día y la perdida de mi ojo no son nada comparando con el dolor de no haber podido protegerte.

En este momento yo solo te miro de una manera fría y tú con una sonrisa de un psicópata. Tu manera de vestir cambio bastante usualmente usabas chalecos encima de una playera de manga larga y pantalones cortos, pero ahora es distinto, estabas usando una remera roja carmesí sin mangas se podía ver tu torso vendado al igual que tu cuello, pantalones del mismo color carmesí sostenido por un cinturón negro, botas blancas y un abrigo blanco de mangas largas y en tu cuello llevabas un collar, un especie de cristal morado que resplandecía; y tu cabello, ese cabello azulado que tanto me gusta antes lo tenías corto llegando por encima de tus hombros pero ahora lo tienes largo amarrado en una coleta lo único que no cambio de ti es tu mechón que cubría tu ojo izquierdo que estaba vendado.

Como había dicho antes no es el mismo, voy a salvarlo cueste lo que cueste; pero, ¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto? Fue años atrás, cuando me lo quitaron de mi lado.

FLASH BACK

A los 4 años llegue a un orfanato, mis padres y mi hermana menor fallecieron, cuando me dieron la noticia me trajeron a este lugar no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, jugar, convivir nada por el estilo; un día me encontraba sentado en la sombra de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados escuchaba el viento soplar, las aves cantando, las hojas del dicho árbol moviéndose me sentía tranquilo.

?: Eh disculpa -escuche a alguien hablar pero me hablaba a mí-

Goenji: ¿sí? –pregunte extrañado, nunca nadie me había dirigido una palabra-

?: ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? -es enserio eso es nuevo para mí, desde que mi familia falleció eh sido muy distante con la gente en especial con los de mi edad.

Goenji: Lo siento, no te conozco y no quiero jugar contigo -conteste con un tono frío, él se ésta riendo pero ¿por qué?-

?: Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, me gustaría conocerte –me respondió con una sonrisa nunca nadie me había sonreído a excepción de mi familia-

No hice nada más que aceptar la invitación y la verdad no me arrepiento debo admitir que fue divertido estar con los demás del orfanato en especial con Kazemaru, desde ese día empezamos a estar más unidos se podía decir que conseguí a mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo, me conto que su padre falleció cuando era un bebé y su madre se enfermó y como fue empeorando lo trajo a este sitio para que lo cuidaran y unos días después había muerto, me sentí mal al escuchar su historia.

Goenji: No te preocupes te protegeré, siempre estaré contigo –le dije después de que terminara de contarme su triste historia-

Kazemaru: Gracias Goenji –me contesta con una sonrisa y luego me abraza, le correspondí al abrazo, quiero mucho a Ichirouta. Se soltó del abrazo, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, saco su mano y la extendió hacia mí, estaba entregándome una pulsera azul al igual que el color de su cabello, la pulsera tenía las iniciales de nuestros nombres- esto es para ti, es una muestra de agradecimiento por apoyarme en este poco tiempo que eh estado contigo.

Goenji: Gracias Ichirouta, lo guardare muy bien –en verdad aprecio mucho a Kazemaru-.

Al paso del tiempo ese aprecio que sentía hacía Kazemaru se fue convirtiendo en algo más, me enamore de él. Cada vez que me sonreía me sonrojaba y al parecer cuando lo abrazaba él también se sonrojaba. Fui superando lo que le paso a mi familia gracias al peli azul lo consideraba un ángel, mi ángel que tendré en toda mi vida, o eso creí.

En una media noche un grupo violento atacó el orfanato, aquel lugar se derrumbaba por el incendió causando que los demás niños y los trabajadores perdieran la vida; Kazemaru y yo salimos de ese lugar, tratábamos de no hacer ruido para que no nos descubrieran, fue en vano, un tipo de dicho grupo nos atrapo, trate de defender a Kazemaru pero no pude, mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada fue cuando perdí mi ojo derecho y Kazemaru quien trato de protegerme perdió su ojo izquierdo. Me sentí destrozado, mi cuerpo no se movía mi vista se centraba en Ichirouta quien estaba inconsciente; otros tipos aparecieron, una mujer apareció la recuerdo muy bien su cabello negro le cubría toda su espalda, usaba una gafas, su vestimenta era una blusa blanca con una corbata negra el mismo color que su falda, llevaba unas medias unidos por medio de un arnés a su ropa interior, un par de zapatillas negras y una bata blanca. "llévenselo, hare el experimento con el" fue lo que escuche quería a Kazemaru para su experimento, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, me recuperaba de los golpes que recibí pero otra vez el mismo sujeto me volvió a golpear esta vez lastimando mi pierna. "Kazemaru" fue lo último que dije al ver a esa mujer y esos sujetos uno de ellos cargando encima de su hombro a mi ángel alejándose de mí, al final no pude continuar y me desmalle.

FIN FLASH BACK

Poco después despierto en una enfermería, Seigou Hibiki y Michiya Kudou fueron los que me llevaron a ese lugar, Hibiki es el líder superior de un grupo de agentes, policías especiales y Kudou era un comandante, en sus brazos izquierdos llevaban un brazalete blanco con el signo de la esvástica arriba del codo. Me explicaron quiénes eran los sujetos que se llevaron a Kazemaru y la mujer a la que vi, Hitomiko Kira era su nombre. Me uní a los "buenos" por el rencor de no haber podido hacer nada y según yo Ichirouta había muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karakuri**_ _ **卍**_ __ _ **Burst**_

 **Capítulo 2. Una antigua amistad.**

 **DÍAS ANTES**

Desde que me uní a los policías especiales el mal no ha podido vencerme, kudou me ha dicho que gracias al rencor me eh convertido en una persona fría y cruel y no lo niego, han pasado 10 años, años de sufrimiento, entrenamiento y yo ya tengo 14; me encuentro en una ciudad que al parecer es un campo de batalla una en donde nadie duerme, edificios, hogares, hospitales todo destruido. Aun no me he enterado del por qué estamos aquí solo sé que es una misión pero ¿de qué se trata? Me dirijo hacia el cuartel con tal de descansar un poco nunca lo he hecho en estos últimos años pero ahora tengo la oportunidad, llegue al cuartel y me dirigía hacia mi habitación pase por un pasillo y encontré una puerta semi abierta, se escuchaban voces eran el líder Hibiki y el comandante Kudou, me quede detrás de la puerta para escuchar no es de educación escuchar conversaciones privadas de otras personas pero escuche algo que llamo mi atención.

Hibiki: kudou –dijo el líder viendo al comandante Kudou- ella regreso.

Kudou: ¿ella, A quien se refiere?

Hibiki: Hitomiko Kira.

¡QUE! Hitomiko Kira ¿La misma que rapto a Kazemaru?

Kudou: ¿La misma que capturo al amigo de Goenji?

Hibiki: si, la misma, al parecer usa a las personas para hacer experimentos con ellos, para transformarlos en Karakuri.

Karakuri ¿Qué es eso? Debería seguir mi camino pero quiero escuchar más, quiero que aclaren las dudas que tengo

Kudou: ¿karakuri?

Hibiki: los karakuris son marionetas mecánicas quienes siguen las ordenes ciegamente, el experimento es muy peligroso y si sale el mínimo error, la persona muere, pero si sale bien; los utilizara para…

Kudou: para acabar con esta ciudad.

Hibiki: exacto, para identificarlos ellos utilizan un especie de cristal morado en su cuello, tal vez esa es la herramienta que usa Hitomiko para controlarlos a parte de los mecanismos que incrusto en sus cuerpos.

Ahora sí, el odio me consumía, oír todo eso me hace odiar a esa tipa, me las va a pagar. Seguí mi camino y llegue a mi habitación, cuando entre saque de un pequeño cajón la pulsera azul que Ichirouta me entrego, me quede observándolo pensando en él.

Goenji: Kazemaru, te arrebataron de mi vida y vengare tu muerte, ya lo veras.

Pasaron los días y siempre salíamos a la ciudad para encontrar algo relacionado con Hitomiko Kira pero nada ni rastro de esa mujer, siempre buscando pistas para darnos una idea de su ubicación pero nada ni el más mínimo rastro ni siquiera algo que tengan que ver con esos karakuris o mejor dicho "basuras". Y así fue cada día y cada vez más la ciudad que iba desapareciendo poco a poco; evacuamos a los ciudadanos de dicha ciudad afortunadamente algunos seguían vivos otros lesionados y la mayoría habían muerto incluyendo a menores de edad ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA CRUEL ES ESA TIPA DE HITOMIKO? No se le puede llamar persona a gente hipócrita como ella.

Nunca olvidare aquel día en que perdimos a un miembro: junto con el comandante Kudou y otros miembros del equipo nos dirigimos a lo que aparecer fue un parque porque hace unos minutos se causó una explosión, el líder Hibiki nos mandó a dicho lugar para investigar pero él se quedó a vigilarnos en lo alto del edificio más grande de la ciudad que por suerte aún está intacta; al llegar al parque empezábamos a buscar algo relacionado con la explosión alrededor estaba todo destruido los juegos, las fuentes, el césped quemado consumido por las llamas que aún no se han extinto. Empezamos a buscar rastros el más mínimo que podíamos encontrar hasta que Endo, un chico de mi edad castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, encontró algo.

Endo: ¡ENCONTRE ALGO! –anuncio en grito a lo cual el resto del equipo y yo nos dirigimos hacia él y entrego un pequeño objeto al comandante-

Kudou: esto es una bomba, una bomba de rango S, pequeña pero peligrosa –dijo mirando la pequeña bomba-

Hiroto: ¿Cómo sabe eso, comandante? –Pregunto Hiroto, un chico albino de ojos verdes, pelirrojo y también de mi misma edad él se especializa con las computadoras y por eso lo metieron al equipo-

Kudou: porque, yo cree esta bomba –nos quedamos sorprendidos, empecé a sospechar del comandante, acaso ¿está relacionado con Hitomiko?- fue un invento mío, lo deje porque es sumamente peligroso, no pensé que Hitomiko utilizaría mi invento para esto.

Kido: ¿Usted tuvo algo que ver con Hitomiko? –Dijo Kido, un chico de cabellos en rastas, usa unos googles y a diferencia de nosotros usa una capa roja y es un experto con la espada-

Kudou: -dejo salir un suspiro, tenía el presentimiento que era cierto pero no nos lo quería decir o eso creí hasta que respondió- hace unos años atrás a la edad de ustedes Hitomiko Kira, el líder Hibiki y yo éramos estudiantes en una academia militar íbamos en la misma clase y nos ayudábamos uno a otro –me quede sorprendido no lo podía creer- cuando teníamos 25 al terminar nuestro último año nos pidieron un proyecto, yo invente esta bomba, el líder Hibiki la espada que aportamos –nunca creí que el líder fabrico esta espada es fascinante- pero Hitomiko invento un pequeño aparato que puede controlar a las personas el único error fue que ese aparato tiene que estar incrustado en el cerebro, los profesores no la aprobaron por el hecho de que puede ser peligroso, Hitomiko se molestó y se salió de la escuela y no supimos más de ella hasta el día en que nos enteramos que ella regreso con la intensión de transformar a las personas en Karakuri con la ayuda de ese aparato.

Goenji: entonces, Hitomiko, el líder y usted…

Kudou: éramos amigos –la historia del comandante Kudou me dejo sorprendido lo miraba fijamente y podría jurar ver unos ojos cristalinos en el comandante pero con el mismo rostro de seriedad- ya saben la verdad, ahora a seguir buscando.

G,E,H,K: ¡SI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 3. Una dolorosa pérdida, just stay.**

Seguimos en el parque y yo aún impactado, nunca pensé que esa líder de los Karakuri tuviera una relación de amistad con mis superiores, sumergido en mis pensamientos se escucha un disparo.

Kudou: ¿escucharon? –nos preguntó el comandante, todos afirmamos con la cabeza y nos indicó hacer silenció levantando su dedo índice- alerta chicos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos cuando se escuchó otro disparo pero esta vez más lejos que el primero. Nos miramos entre nosotros algo confundidos por lo que sucedía se escuchó otro disparo este se escuchó cerca pero ¿desde dónde? Y ¿Quién o quienes están disparando? Y no hay nadie en esta ciudad solo nosotros y esas basuras de los Karakuri. Aun estábamos en silencio pero fue roto porque

Kido: ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? –Vimos varias explosiones, 5 para ser exacto uno lejos del otro pero una me llamo la atención en la cima del edificio más grande de la ciudad, donde estaba el líder Hibiki.

Goenji: NOOOOO –y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia el edificio-

Kudou: cada quien vaya al lugar de donde vinieron las explosiones ¡RÁPIDO!

Llegue al edificio y me dirigí hacia los cuartos en lo alto del edificio donde se encontraba Hibiki; empecé a buscar al líder en los cuartos pero nada, solo quedaba una habitación cuando lo abrí, ahí se encontraba pero la escena que se presentó me hizo quedarme en piedra y el odio me comía. El líder Hibiki estaba tirado en el suelo con una de sus piernas rota, varias heridas, varios golpes no se podía mover, yo solo lo miraba pero no me percaté de que había alguien más. Se encontraba en la ventana con la espalda a la vista con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y con una pistola en la mano, sin girar su cuerpo levanto uno de sus brazos donde se encontraba dicha pistola pero que, estaba apuntando a Hibiki acaso, ¿quiere matarlo?

?: Muere –fue lo que dijo y jalo del gatillo.

Goenji: ¡NOOOOO! –grite de desesperación al ver la bala atravesando el pecho del líder, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo con un charco de sangre saliendo del él, me acerque al cuerpo herido de mi superior- resista líder, por favor no me deje –pero, ya era tarde, el líder había perdido la vida, mis lágrimas empezaron a salír- ¡TU! –dirigí mi mirada hacía él, estaba furioso, molesto- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

?: just stay –susurro pero yo lo alcance a escuchar.

Goenji: ¿Qué?, no espera –era tarde, se fue saltando desde la ventana, pude observar que salió una especie de luz morada en su pecho- juro que cuando te vuelva a ver, te mato.

Kudou: Goenji –entro de sorpresa el comandante, lo mire y su rostro se llenó de tristeza es la primera vez que lo veo así- ¿Qué…qué fue lo que sucedió?

Goenji: uno de esas basuras de los Karakuri le disparo –mi voz se hoyo entre triste y enojado.

El comandante llamo a los enfermeros del cuartel para recoger el cuerpo de nuestro líder, salimos del edificio y nos encontramos con mis compañeros esperándonos se acercaron a nosotros y les conté lo que había sucedido con Hibiki, se podía decir que todo esto estaba planeado por los karakuris fue una trampa.

Hiroto: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Kido: ESOS SUJETOS

Endo: ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ

Kudou: tranquilos –trato de calmar a mis compañeros pero era imposible, la frustración de no salvar a esas personas especiales te llevan al odio por la persona que lo mato, eso es lo que yo pienso cuando perdí a Kazemaru- se cómo se sienten ahora pero lo importante es encontrar a Hitomiko para acabar de una vez con esto.

Kido: el comandante tiene razón, debemos acabar con esto.

Hiroto: si y no descansaremos hasta ver a esa tipa tras las rejas.

Endo: por cierto chicos, comandante, cuando fui a uno de los lugares de las explosiones, encontré esta nota en la pared en donde fui.

Endo le entrego la nota al comandante y luego a nosotros dicha nota decía:

"DENTRO DE 2 DÍAS LES ESPERA LA MUERTE"

Escrita en un papel y la tinta era de sangre pero eso no era todo, había otra frase, una frase que llamo mi atención, una frase que ese mismo día escuche en un susurro. "JUST STAY" las mismas palabras de aquella basura que asesino al líder Hibiki pero el estilo de letra, esa escritura ya la había visto antes pero ¿de dónde? Un día después le realizamos un homenaje a nuestro líder fue un día de lágrimas acompañado con las del cielo, el comandante nos pidió entrenar esos dichosos 2 días, quería que nos preparemos para combatir con los karakuris, sin embargo, yo no lo hacía, me encontraba en mi habitación sentado en el suelo pensando en esas palabras "just stay" esa sucias palabras rodeando en mi cabeza, sintiendo que lo escucho con la misma voz del Karakuri. Pasaron las horas rápidas y llego el día, el único día para ponerle un fin a todo esto, nuestro último día en esta ciudad que ahora es un campo de batalla y que ahora era acompañado por un cielo carmesí decorado con la luna llena, el último día para matar a esas basuras y vengar la muerte de mi líder y de Ichirouta. Mis compañeros y yo nos encontrábamos en el centro de la ciudad y otros miembros estaban en otros lugares, esperábamos al enemigo que apareciera pero ocurrió lo mismo de hace pocos días, varias explosiones comenzaron a aparecer una que otra, al fin la guerra entre los karakuris y la policía especial comenzó, sin embargo; robots, robots en cualquier parte de la ciudad empezaron a disparar sus escupitajos de acero; mis amigos y yo nos dispersamos en cualquier parte del campo de batalla. Lo que no se percataron mis compañeros es que yo los veía desde lejos, a pesar de no tener un ojo tengo una buena vista, primero veía a Endo combatiendo con un Karakuri peli plata albino, me fui en donde estaba y vi a Kido peleando con otra basura semi rapado y por último a Hiroto, peleando con otro Karakuri peli verde y con coleta, pero, no era el que estaba buscando, buscaba a la basura que mato a mi superior, recorrí la mayor parte de la ciudad y nada. El último sitio que quedaba era un templo chino, empecé a subir las escaleras en cuanto avanzaba visualizaba la ciudad completamente cubierta en llamas algunos robots destruidos y, uno que otro compañero caído en guerra, llegue al último escalón, la luna era inmensa y ahí estaba, el que quería encontrar, con el que quería batallar para matarlo. A la vista estaba de nuevo su espalda el viento se hizo presente chocando con las hojas de los árboles muertos y levantando los cabellos de su coleta de la basura que veo pero el color de su cabello era azul al igual que el de Kazemaru.

Goenji: muéstrate –le ordene sacando mi espada, me obedeció y se giró, por fin pude ver su rostro pero, de repente la imagen de Ichirouta vino a mi mente, cerré fuertemente mi ojo izquierdo y la volví a abrir viendo correctamente al que tenía enfrente- ¿Kazemaru? –salió de mi boca.

?: ¿Quién eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre? -¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿Sera él?


	4. Chapter 4

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 4. Reencuentro, ¿Un nuevo enemigo?**

 **ACTUALMENTE**

Goenji: Kazemaru –me reencuentro con la persona que considere muerta durante 10 años y a quien amaba, pero con la duda de ¿es él o será una trampa para acabar conmigo?

Kazemaru: ¡RESPONDE! –Me dijo en grito- si no respondes- hizo una pausa para sacar una pistola de la ondulante manga de su abrigo, me apuntaba con dicha arma y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de psicópata- o te mato.

Goenji: -deje escapar un suspiro, no tenía de otra que pelear contra él no sin antes de dirigirle unas palabras- te conozco cuando éramos niños ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Shu –no termine de hablar, Kazemaru estaba cerca de mí con la punta de la pistola en mi cuello.

Kazemaru: ¡NO FINJAS! –volvió a gritarme tiene el ceño fruncido y de nuevo se le forma la misma sonrisa de antes- dime la verdad ¿Cuál es el propósito de mi existencia?

Goenji: -Debo admitir que me enojo esa pregunta que me hizo, ¿Es Kazemaru? ¿Qué acaso no recuerda nada?- ¿para qué me haces esa tonta pregunta? –le pregunte con mi voz y cara seria-

Kazemaru: ¡CONCENTRATE EN CONTESTARME! –Dirige su pistola a mi frente- parece que quieres morir, prepárate para ser destruido.

Goenji: -le agarro de la muñeca donde tiene su arma- no sé si eres el Kazemaru que yo conozco –en un rápido movimiento le arrebato la pistola y la lanzo lejos de su alcance, lo giro chocando su espalda en mi pecho y coloco mi espada en su cuello sin soltarle la mano- pero de todas formas, el que será destruido eres tú.

De repente saca otra pistola de su mano liberada y me apunta en la cabeza, estaba decidido a cortarle el cuello sin embargo él fue más rápido, logro liberarse de mi agarre con una patada que me dio en el estómago lo que hizo que soltara mi espada y callera al suelo, en un salto que él dio se alejó de mi volviendo a la misma distancia que antes esta vez cara a cara, me sujetaba del estómago por el fuerte golpe que me dio tiene demasiada fuerza antes no lo tenía era sensible ante cualquier ataque ¿que tanto le habrán hecho a Kazemaru?

Me recupero del fuerte golpe que me dio, de nuevo salió esa luz morada de su pecho efectivamente era un cristal morado, recojo mi espada que estaba tirado en el suelo y nuevamente me pongo de pie. Lo miro de una manera molesta y el a mí, el escenario es triste y caótico viendo alrededor de nosotros como lo que queda de la ciudad era cubierta por las llamas de los robots destruidos, de nuevo Kazemaru vuelve a sonreír con esa sonrisa de psicópata al mismo tiempo que colocaba balas nuevas en sus armas, lo veo en su cara no descansara hasta que uno de los dos sea destruido y acabado por el otro no hay más opción, "destruiré" todo lo que sea el mal incluible a esa basura que estoy viendo ahora, pero no hay una prueba de que sea el verdadero Kazemaru que yo conozco pero coincidencia no lo creo, no existe. Apretó la empuñadura de mi espada a la vez que apretaba mis dientes, la ira, el odio me consumía, de nuevo el viento regreso levantando mi vestimenta por delante y la del Karakuri por detrás, estamos decididos, el bien y el mal, blanco y negro, uno de esos dejara de existir, hago chasquear los dedos de mi mano izquierda la prueba de que la sentencia esta dictada: "el Karakuri morirá". Nos seguimos viéndonos con la mirada clavada al otro, ya estaba harto.

Goenji: yo cazo para exterminar el mal y tú eres parte de ello.

Empezó a reír, no tiene vergüenza pero que siga riéndose porque será la última vez. Varios minutos de estando viéndonos al fin nos dispusimos a atacarnos; un combate entre él y yo donde mi espada y su pistola chocan, una que otra bala dirigiéndose hacia mi logrando esquivarlo y otras chocando con mi arma sin embargo una logró rozarme el hombro provocando una herida.

Kazemaru: jajajajajajajajajaja –río como loco- que frágil y débil eres humano –ahora sí, estoy muy enfadado, está confirmado que no recuerda nada de mí, no sabe quién soy ni lo que paso hace 10 años, le borraron sus recuerdos.

Goenji: -La ira me consume si sigue así tendré que matarlo, pero, aun necesito una maldita prueba de que es realmente Kazemaru- Basura, tú vas a caer.

Volvimos a pelear espada contra pistola, una que otra bala saliendo de sus armas de fuego esta vez logrando esquivarlas todas, cosa que al Karakuri le molesto, empezó a dispararme, al juzgar por esa sonrisa torcida y loca quiere terminar con mi existencia. Largos minutos de estando batallando contra él hasta que finalmente tengo el control: en un descuido de él por pisar su abrigo término impactándose en el suelo una buena oportunidad para estar en mi merced, en un salto que di logre colocarme encima de él arrebatándole sus armas y lanzándolas lejos de nosotros. Lo aprisione sin tener ni una forma de escapar. Sostengo mi espada con su punta en el pecho de mi enemigo, nuestras miradas están clavadas yo con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido al igual que él pero incluyendo su típica sonrisa estúpida. El cristal que colgaba de su cuello se encontraba caído de un lado de su rostro volviendo a resplandecer.

"Hibiki: ellos utilizan un especie de cristal morado en su cuello, tal vez esa es la herramienta que usa Hitomiko para controlarlos a parte de los mecanismos que incrusto en sus cuerpos."

Recordé las palabras de mi difunto líder, si es así debo destruir ese cristal.

Kazemaru: anda, hazlo –me dijo de manera fría ¿a qué se refería?- mátame, eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad?, vengar la muerte de tu líder.

Goenji: no solo de mi líder, hace 10 años, Hitomiko Kira ataco un orfanato donde yo vivía, me arrebato al chico del que me enamore, me lo quito, quito la mitad de mi vida –coloco la punta de mi arma en su cuello- ese chico se parece a ti y se llama al igual que tú.

Kazemaru: ¡YO NO SOY ESE CHICO QUE CONOCES! –Agarra mi espada y se la dirige a su pecho, la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas provocando que su mano sangrara- no permitiré que mates a mi líder, nosotros los karakuris vivimos para obedecerla y daremos nuestra vida por ella. Si quieres matar a alguien mátame a mí.

Goenji: ¿qué?


	5. Chapter 5

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 5. Una difícil decisión.**

Kazemaru: si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mí –esas palabras me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas, quería matarlo enserio de esa manera pagarían los sufrimientos que me han hecho, a la vez no para obligarlo hablar y decirme en donde se esconde su líder, la otra cosa es que me hace recordar a Ichirouta y tengo el presentimiento que es él- anda, hazlo, ten el suficiente valor para acabar conmigo.

Goenji: Kazemaru –me mira fijamente a la vez que soltaba mí espada, tengo mi ojo cerrado y dejo escapar un suspiro. Me he dado cuenta que todo no es como antes, aquella voz, esas suaves manos que acariciaban mi rostro, todo de Ichirouta se había ido -¡YA NO ERES QUIEN YO CONOCÍA!

Kazemaru: ¡YO NO TE CONOSCO! –Me contesta con ira- al menos dime ¿para que vine a este mundo?

Goenji: ¡YA DEJATE CON ESA ESTUPIDA PREGUNTA!

Kazemaru: ¡NO HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA! –se quedó en silencio, su ojo se puso cristalino dejando escapar una fina lágrima pasando por su mejilla.

Aún se encuentra bajo mío, yacía en el suelo conmigo encima de sus caderas, coloco mi arma de acero de lado mío sin soltarlo, si quiere una respuesta yo le daré la mía. Pero primero debo saber porque hace ese tipo de pregunta.

Goenji: ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de pregunta? – ¿qué tanto le hicieron que no recuerda quien es realmente?

Kazemaru: no recuerdo nada de mí, no sé quién soy ni para que fui creado.

Goenji: ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

Kazemaru: últimamente han llegado imágenes en mi cabeza, algo como un lugar y mucha gente.

Goenji: -lo miro atentamente, su mirada cambia a una de tristeza al igual que su ojo, del tono avellana a un profundo rojo carmesí- ¿no será que estas recordando?

Kazemaru: ¿qué tiene que ver ese lugar conmigo?

Goenji: yo conozco mucho de ti –su rostro volvió a cambiar a uno enojado con el ceño fruncido-

Kazemaru: ya te había dicho que yo no soy ese chico que conoces, ya debe estar muerto ¿Qué vas a ganar si sigues insistiendo?

Goenji: hare que recuperes la memoria –pensé mientras lo miraba- tal vez el que yo conozco ya no esté en este mundo, sin embargo, tú me recuerdas a él.

Kazemaru: jajaja, y tú ¿no hiciste nada para impedirlo? Ha puesto a que preferiste que se lo llevaran en vez de rescatarlo.

Goenji: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Esas palabras me hicieron enfadar- ¡POR MIS ESTUPIDAS FUERZAS QUE NO SIRVIERON DE NADA ME LO ARREBATARON, HIZE TODO LO QUE PUDE PERO AL FINAL NADA, POR MI CULPA PERDÍ UN OJO Y KAZEMARU, QUIEN TRATO DE PROTEGERME TAMBIEN TERMINO PERDIENDO SU OJO IZQUIERDO, AL IGUAL QUE TU! –había dicho todo pulmón, siento rabia, ira, enojo, estoy en mi limite.

Kazemaru: -esta callado, al parecer mis palabras lo dejaron en silencio, su mirada era confusa estaba entre la tristeza y el odio- déjalo ya, el pasado es el pasado y ahí se queda, supéralo.

Goenji: ¡NUNCA! –me había dado cuenta que asuste a esa basura, es algo extraño ver a un Karakuri comportarse de esa manera, se supone que ellos no tienen sentimientos- tú no sabes que es lo que se siente perder a la persona que tanto amas y ni siquiera tengo pruebas si él está muerto o sigue con vida.

Kazemaru: si dices que mi líder te arrebato a esa persona, de seguro experimento con él y si cuando en una de sus pruebas sale mal, el más mínimo error, la persona muere, conozco a mi líder Hitomiko y ten por seguro que esa falla termino acabando la vida de ese sucio humano –se le forma una sonrisa de loco.

Goenji: no hables de él como si fuera poca cosa.

Kazemaru: si eso es lo que es, un sucio y débil humano que murió por no ser de utilidad.

Goenji: eso no es cierto –que deje de decir esas dolorosas palabras, tengo que saber de una vez si este sujeto es Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: no me importa lo que digas, tú no lo vez de esa forma pero para los Karakuri, los humanos son despreciables que no sirven para nada que más que estorbar.

Goenji: no continúes hablando mal de los humanos.

Kazemaru: si es verdad, ya te lo había dicho los humanos son frágiles y débiles –confirmado, no es el Kazemaru que yo conozco, no es él, es una basura nada más- incluso si valen no servirán de algo.

Goenji: cállate –dije en susurro, cada palabra que ha dicho es un filo atravesando mi cuerpo, acaba de hablar mal de mí líder y de Ichirouta como si fueran poca cosa.

Kazemaru: ¿ya te enojaste? Ja no me hagas reír, acéptalo. Mate a tu líder por estorbar en los planes de mi líder Hitomiko, el maldito de Hibiki me hirió en el brazo y por eso termine matándolo.

Goenji: ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-Le grite de enojo, esas crueles palabras acabaron enojarme demasiado; levante mi arma con el fin de destruirlo, giro su cabeza de un lado con su ojo cerrado y al fin acabe con él, lo destruí por completo.

Destruí ese collar, ese cristal que resplandecía termine atravesándolo con mi espada convirtiéndolo en miles de fragmentos, veo que esa basura sigue mirando de lado con la mirada sorprendida pero ahora no me importa lo que le pase o lo que esté haciendo ahora, no hay salida de esto.

Goenji: este es tu fin –levante mi arma volviendo a colocar su punta en su pecho- ¡MUERE! –levanto mi espada para atravesárselo en el pecho, justamente en su corazón o si eso es lo que tiene.

Kazemaru: Shuu….Shuuya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 6. Recuerdos, recuperando la memoria.**

Goenji: ¡MUERE!

Kazemaru: Shuu….Shuuya?

Goenji: ¿qué? –escuche bien, yo que recuerde no termine de decirle mi nombre porque él me interrumpió.

Kazemaru: -se le veía una cascada de lágrimas pasando en su mejilla, cayendo de su ojo, me quede sin habla al escuchar de sus labios mi nombre- a..ayu…ayúdame -¿Qué le está pasando?

Goenji: ¿Ichirouta? –estoy confundido, algo le sucede está sucediendo – Ichi –no termine de hablar, escuche algo al juzgar por el sonido un objeto pequeño cayendo, venía del collar de Kazemaru, rodaba ese pequeño objeto alejándose de nosotros, choco con una piedra y vi que era- es un anillo –no puede ser, ese anillo es color oro y tenía el nombre de Ichirouta gravado no solo eso, también tiene un corazón con GS, mis iniciales- e…ese anillo.

FLASH BACK

Goenji: - era una mañana tranquila en el orfanato, me encontraba sentado justo enfrente de Kazemaru debajo de un árbol, llevaba puesta en mi mano izquierda la pulsera que me regalo- Ichirouta tengo algo para ti, como agradecimiento por la pulsera.

Kazemaru: no tienes que darme nada.

Goenji: claro que sí, dame tu mano –me obedeció dándome su mano derecha, le entregue el anillo de color oro gravado con su nombre y un corazón con mis iniciales- te quiero Kazemaru, este anillo es una prueba de que no solo quiero protegerte, quiero permanecer el resto de tu vida junto a ti y tu a la mía.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –le empezó a salir lágrimas pero de felicidad- yo también te quiero –me abrazo y yo le correspondí al abrazo, me separe de él para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, provocándole que él se sonrojara y sonriera a la vez.

Goenji: -le acaricio la cabeza revolviendo su hermoso cabello azulado - estaré contigo, siempre –le vuelvo a dar un beso en la mejilla.

Kazemaru: -hace la misma acción que yo solo que él me dio el beso en la frente –yo también, estaré contigo siempre.

FIN FLASH BACK

Goenji: no, no puede ser –miro fijamente su rostro pasando mi mano hacía mi frente, de nuevo la imagen de Ichirouta vino a mi mente, es él, Kazemaru Ichirouta, el chico del que me enamore el anillo es la prueba- e..eres tú, Ichirouta –de la impresión que estaba, no hice más que lanzar mi arma lejos de nosotros.

Kazemaru: por favor Shuuya, ayu.. aaaaaaaaaaaah – grito pero al parecer de sufrimiento, con ambas manos se agarra de la cabeza cerrando su ojo derecho con fuerza- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah –se mueve de izquierda a derecha, yo solo lo observo al tiempo que me quite de encima de él para tomarlo de sus hombros.

Goenji: Ichirouta ¿qué te ocurre? Dime –estoy desesperado, quiero ayudarlo ¿Qué le está pasando?

Kazemaru: u…..un lugar…ni…niños - ¿Un lugar, niños?, puede significar algo pero que será, se levanta del suelo pero ahora está sentado aún con las manos en su cabeza.

Goenji: Ichirouta dime, ¿qué te ocurre? –al juzgar por los gritos debe de estar sintiendo un fuerte dolor, se muerde su labio con sus dientes provocando que saliera un hilo de sangre, empezó a salir lagrimas pero por donde esta vendado, el ojo que perdió ¿Cómo es eso posible? –te ayudare Kazemaru estaré contigo, siempre.

Fin pov. Goenji.

Pov. Kazemaru.

Goenji: estaré contigo, siempre –esas palabras ya los había escuchado en algún lado ¿De dónde?

Kazemaru: Shuuya, por… ¿por qué no…..te recuerdo bien?

Goenji: ¿Qué? –es la verdad, sé que se llama Shuuya Goenji, pero, ¿Cómo es que se solo su nombre? ¿Significo alguien para mí?- ¿no me recuerdas?

Kazemaru: no…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –de nuevo ese maldito dolor, que ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? –fu….fuego…..niños, adultos todos muertos.

Goenji: -me mira preocupado- Ichirouta, estas recordando -¿QUÉ? Eso no puede ser posible.

EN LA MENTE DE KAZEMARU

Kazemaru: mmmmmm ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué luzco como un niño de 4 años? –Deje salir un suspiro- no importa –empecé a caminar por no sé dónde, buscaba una manera de salir de esto pero por más que caminaba no encontraba nada, solo veía escenas de lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días- eh –algo llamo mi atención- es, es la líder Hitomiko y, ese soy yo.

Hitomiko: escucha Kazemaru –veo que posa uno de sus pies encima de mi cabeza- tú fuiste creado con el fin de servirme, nuestros enemigos son los humanos y tu deber es matarlos, matarlos a todos –ahora con la punta de su pie colocada en mi barbilla levanta mi cabeza para mirarla -¿entendiste?

Kazemaru: -en ese instante respondí un sí y me salí de ese lugar- no importa, ¿eh? – siento un dolor en mi pecho- ahg, duele –seguí caminando y aún habían escenas muchas diría yo, en ellas personas muertas: niños, mujeres incluso hasta bebés –en ¿En qué me eh convertido? –tan solo ver esas escenas empezaron a salir lagrimas pero de tristeza. Apareció una escena más, hombres con batas blancas, llamas alrededor, esperen, ¡ese soy yo! No puede ser, ah, un niño junto a mí.

?: Estaré contigo, siempre –Shu..¡SHUUYA! Es él.

Ahora veo que le estregaba una pulsera azul con nuestros nombres, él me dio un anillo, el mismo anillo que llevaba en mi collar.

Goenji: ¡NO DEJARE QUE LO TOQUEN! – de nuevo la escena de los hombres con batas blancas y las llamas alrededor apareció, me estaba protegiendo y yo estaba detrás de él y por querer protegerme termino perdiendo un ojo, lo estaban golpeando.

Kazemaru: ¡YA DEJENLO! –eh, me coloque enfrente de Shuuya a pesar de las lágrimas lo estaba protegiendo- QUITATE –me dijo un tipo y con una espada me arrebato el ojo y ya no recuerdo.

Eso…fue lo que paso –me siento terrible, ahora que recupere la memoria, recordé todo, ahora sé que Shuuya Goenji es importante para mí, me enamore de él.

Fin pov. Kazemaru


	7. Chapter 7

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 7. El final de todo (parte 1)**

Pov. Goenji

Kazemaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grito Ichirouta de sufrimiento, si dice que solo recuerda mi nombre, entonces, eso significa que esos gritos de dolor, son porque sus recuerdos de Ichirouta están regresando, está recuperando la memoria.

Goenji: Kazemaru, sigue recordando, recuérdame, recuerda quien eres, no eres para matar, regresa conmigo –le dije con una lagrima resbalando en mi mejilla, acto seguido lo abrazo a pesar de los movimientos bruscos que hace- viniste a este mundo para estar a mi lado.

Kazemaru: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –dejo salir un grito desgarrador y termino desmallándose cayendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

El cielo cambio de color de ese tono rojo que tenía a una de noche como debería ser pero acompañado de unas nubes grises, sentí que cayó una gota de agua en mi frente levantando mi vista al cielo y de pronto la lluvia empieza a caer. Al final no quedo nada de la ciudad, todo absolutamente todo quedo destruido, las llamas que la cubrían eran consumidas por las gotas de agua de la lluvia; me quedo observando a Ichirouta, después de 10 años de no tenerlo cerca pensando que estaba muerto, nunca pensé que acabaríamos así, pero ahora lo que importa es salvarlo y liberarlo de la maldad. Coloco a Kazemaru en una forma más cómoda colocando su cabeza en mi regazo, lo miro preocupado en lo que acariciaba su cabello suave y muy liso, las gotas de lluvia chocaban en su rostro resbalando en forma de hilo en sus mejillas; la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que mi cabello quede algo liso y no tenga mis típicas puntas.

Goenji: Ichirouta –le empiezo a hablar, deje de acariciar su cabello para empezar hacer la misma acción con su mejilla- te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, por culpa de Hitomiko acabamos así pero para empezar, la culpa la tengo yo por no protegerte, por no cumplir con mis palabras, tanto tiempo de no estar a tu lado y sin saber que eras tú, estaba a punto de acabar contigo. Y no me lo perdonaría, me quitaron de tu lado y si yo te hubiera matado, sería la peor persona del mundo por haber matado al amor de mi vida –después de esas palabras, me quede solo observándolo; cerré mi ojo y empiezo a recordar esos momentos en los que pase junto a Ichirouta incluso la tragedia de ese día; fui interrumpido cuando sentí algo moviéndose.

Kazemaru: mmmmmmm –Ichirouta empezó a despertar, con mi ayuda logro sentarse en el suelo delante mío- ¿don…Dónde estoy? Ahg, mi cabeza –Kazemaru se giró de un lado y me vio, con nuestras miradas clavadas en nuestros ojos –Shuuya ¿eres tú?

Goenji: sí, soy yo –alzo una de mis manos colocándolo en la mejilla de Kazemaru- ¿puedes recordarme?

Kazemaru: si, pero, ¿cómo pude recordarte?

Goenji: ese cristal morado que llevabas fue la fuente de todo esto, con ese objeto fuiste controlado incluso, por la que no recuerdas nada junto con los mecanismos incrustados dentro de tu cuerpo.

Kazemaru: -aparto su mirada de la mía mirando hacia delante para luego mirar el suelo- lo siento mucho, por mi culpa mucha gente inocente murió incluso acabe con tu líder, no merezco seguir viviendo.

Goenji: Kazemaru, no fue tu culpa.

Kazemaru: claro que lo fue –su voz se oye quebradiza al juzgarla puedo jurar que salían lágrimas de sus ojos siendo camufladas por las gotas de lluvia- por no ser fuerte no pude defenderte, al final la culpa la tengo yo, merezco morir.

Goenji: ¡NO DIGAS ESO! –me acerco a Kazemaru y lo abrazo por detrás rodeando con mis brazos su pecho y con mis manos lo sujeto de sus brazos- Ichirouta, entiende que todo esto lo hizo Hitomiko, 10 años que viví sin ti fueron los más dolorosos de mi vida, te considere muerto durante ese tiempo. Hitomiko te arrebato de mi lado y te convirtió lo que eres ahora.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –las manos de Ichirouta se posaron en uno de mis brazos- perdóname.

Goenji: -coloco mi frente en uno de los hombros de Ichirouta- no necesitas pedir perdón, casi te mato, yo soy el que te tiene que pedir disculpas.

Kazemaru: Shuuya Goenji, entiende que, soy yo el que tiene que pedir disculpas, como te dije antes mate a mucha gente inocente incluyendo a tu líder, si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo lo haría pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Goenji: Ichirouta, hay algo que puedes hacer y es decirme, en donde se encuentra Hitomiko.

Kazemaru: no puedo decirte, eso va en contra de mis principios. Le jure por mi vida que a nadie le dijera su ubicación.

Goenji: Ichirouta, mírame –me obedeció, se giró para que lo mirara y su rostro mostraba tristeza- esa es la única manera en la que puedes ayudarme y tú lo sabes, acaso, ¿quieres seguir siendo controlado solo para matar a más gente? –lo sujeto de los hombros, él solo agacha su cabeza para mirar el piso, le tomo algo de tiempo y con la cabeza me da una respuesta negativa.

Kazemaru: si eso es la única solución, está bien te diré en dónde está.

Goenji: gracias.

Después de que Kazemaru me dijo en donde se encuentra Hitomiko rápidamente me comunico con el comandante para decirle la ubicación; me pidió que reuniera a mis demás compañeros y que en ese lugar nos encontraríamos con él, algo que me impresiono es que los demás Karakuri con los que combatieron mis amigos también cooperaron para acabar con todo esto y ver a la mujer que los manipulo tras las rejas. Nos encontramos en una especie de túnel, nos adentramos junto con Kazemaru y los demás para llegar hasta el final del túnel encontrándonos con una puerta de acero. Con una clave que escribió Kazemaru en un pequeño aparato en la pared se abrió la puerta y nos adentramos, varias máquinas ilegales se encontraban en ese lugar y varios sujetos en todas partes, nos empezaron a disparar pero ninguna bala ni siquiera nos rozó; acabamos con esos sujetos gracias a Kazemaru y sus compañeros. Caminamos en un pasillo iluminado por una luz roja llegando a una puerta negra, Kazemaru la abro y en un movimiento rápido todos nos adentramos y ahí está ella, sentada en una silla giratoria viéndonos con una sonrisa siendo rodeada por nosotros con nuestras armas apuntándola, ella, nunca cambio aún sigue siendo la misma mujer de hace 10 años.

Kudou: Hitomiko Kira, queda arrestada por secuestro de niños y por utilizarlos para tus experimentos ilegales.

Hitomiko: -deja salir un suspiro de su boca- tu ganas esta vez Kudou –se levanta de la silla y empieza a caminar para quedar enfrente del comandante, estrecho sus brazos con las manos cerradas en forma de puños, el comandante Kudou guarda su arma y saco de sus bolsillos unas esposas y las coloco en las muñecas de Hitomiko, mis compañeros y yo solo veíamos como el comandante y un par de camaradas salían de aquel lugar con la mujer arrestada- ¡ESPERA! –Se detuvieron, giro para luego ver a Kazemaru- tú fuiste mi mejor experimento.

Kudou: camina Kira –empujo a Hitomiko para seguir caminando para al fin salir de esa oficina.

Hiroto: hermana –dijo Hiroto, y es que la verdad me conto el parentesco que tiene él y Hitomiko- odio decir esto, pero, te lo mereces.

Kido: al fin, se acabado todo esto.

Goenji: si –de repente escucho a alguien desplomarse en el suelo, volteo rápidamente y veo quien era es- Kazemaru, ¡KAZEMARU!


	8. Chapter 8

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 8. El final de todo (parte 2)**

Nos encontramos en la enfermería ubicada en el cuartel junto con el comandante, mis compañeros y los demás karakuris, Endo hizo una llamada al cuartel pidiendo una ambulancia después de que Kazemaru se desmayara; estoy preocupado por él, es más tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo de nuevo y esta vez de verdad. Estamos todos en la sala de espera para recibir noticias de cómo sigue o como es que se desmayó, cada minuto se me hace eterno para mí y cada vez más me preocupo por él, mis amigos hacen cualquier cosa para despreocuparme sin embargo nada funciona ahora, palabras como "todo estará bien" no sirven para mí en esta situación que estoy pasando lo único en el que estoy concentrado es en Ichirouta. Me encuentro sentado en las bancas de la sala de espera, mí vista solo se centra en la puerta esperando al doctor que está atendiendo a Ichirouta.

Endo: Goenji –se sienta a lado mío y con una de sus manos posándose en mi hombro como signo de su apoyo- no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros- después de esas palabras se escuchó la puerta abrirse, era el doctor que atendía a Kazemaru con un sobre en sus manos, me levante de golpe y me dirijo hacia él para recibir una respuesta.

Kudou: díganos, ¿Cómo se encuentra ese chico Kazemaru?

Doctor: vamos a mi oficina y ahí les explicare –todos nos dirigíamos a la oficina y cuando llegamos le pidió al último que entro que fue Hiroto que cerrara la puerta para luego sentarse en su silla cerca de su escritorio- le hicimos una prueba de rayos x a Kazemaru y estos son los resultados –saca del sobre una radiografía y la coloca en un negatoscopio, una pantalla para ver por medio de una luz las pruebas de radiografía- si se fijan verán unos puntos como color gris, esos son los mecanismos que Hitomiko le incrusto en su cuerpo –tan solo verlo me hace preocupar más, ver los mecanismos en el cuerpo de Ichirouta que son varios por todo su cuerpo hace que crezca una ira hacia mí mismo- este que está ubicado en el pecho si se dan cuenta tiene un tipo de color gris fuerte, indica que fue el causante de su desmayo, este mecanismo dejo de funcionar causando un pequeño corto circuito y afectara su sistema nervioso, por suerte no fue tan fuerte, la única solución es quitarle todos los aparatos pero no será fácil.

Goenji: no será fácil, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Doctor: que si sale el más pequeño, mínimo error –dejo de hablar para hacer una pausa, tomo aire y termino de hablar- Kazemaru morirá.

Endou: Goenji –me hablo Endou pero yo no le hice caso y salí de la oficina con ira y él me siguió- ¡espera! –me toma de la muñeca para que detenga mis pasos.

Goenji: Endo, tu sabes bien por lo que pase hace 10 años –dirijo mi vista para mirarlo a la cara- la persona que considere muerta durante todo este tiempo se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte, si vas a decirme "todo va a estar bien" pues no, no creo que esta vez todo estará bien.

Endou: ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! –Me da un golpe en la cara y caigo al suelo con el labio roto- perdóname por el golpe pero, me da rabia, me enoja que no le tengas la mínima esperanza a la persona que amas.

Goenji: Endou- me limpio la boca con mi mano para levantarme del suelo- es la impotencia de no salvar a Kazemaru –sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla pero ya no podía más y rompí en llanto- un tiempo, la vida me lo arrebato y el destino nos juntó otra vez pero con la intención de destruirnos entre nosotros.

Endou: ¡NO SIGAS! –No me dejo terminar de hablar- ¡OLVIDA TODO LO QUE HACE QUE SE SEPAREN Y RECUERDA LO QUE LOS UNEN A USTEDES! –esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos, recordar lo que me une a Ichirouta, estar con él es una felicidad y quiero recuperarla, al mismo tiempo es el temor a que un día él se vaya, ¡OLVIDA EL TEMOR SHUUYA Y RECUERDA TUS MOMENTOS CON ICHIROUTA!

Goenji: gracias Endou y te perdono por el golpe –le ofrezco mi mano y él lo acepta dándonos un apretón de manos, por eso, es mi amigo.

Kidou: ¡GOENJI! –Se acerca a nosotros para luego mirarme- tienes que oír esto –volvimos a la oficina del doctor con algo de confusión en mí.

Goenji: ¿Qué es lo que tenía que oír?

Kidou: dile Fudou.

Fudou: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah –grito de molestia, eso hace perder mi tiempo- no me gusta repetir las cosas 2 veces, pero, está bien lo diré otra vez –puse mi total atención en ese chico semi-rapado- Hitomiko invento una forma de extraernos los mecanismos de nuestros cuerpos sin sufrir el más mínimo riesgo que se pueda presentar.

Fubuki: lo malo es que se encuentra en su computadora y nosotros no sabemos la contraseña.

Midorikawa: y no sabemos entrar al escondite, solo Kazemaru sabe la clave para abrir la puerta.

Kudou: Hiroto, tú iras y abrirás esa puerta, lleva cualquier cosa que te sirva y entra a esa computadora y recoge esa información para salvar a Kazemaru.

Hiroto: si comandante.

Goenji: nosotros también iremos –el comandante solo me miraba a mí y a Endou y Kidou.

Kudou: de acuerdo, vayan.

Volvimos a ese túnel acompañados con los "ex karakuris", Hiroto tenía una computadora con cables conectándose a ese pequeño aparato de la pared para empezar a trabajar, logro "hackear" ese aparato para abrir la puerta, nos adentramos y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Hitomiko. Entramos y Hiroto volvió a conectar los dichos cables pero esta vez a la computadora de su hermana, Kiyama se concentraba en lo que hacía, se escuchaba las teclas chocando con los dedos de mi amigo; ya paso una hora y Hiroto aún no ha acabado.

Hiroto: ¡YA ESTA! Logre entrar a la computadora –nos acercamos y veíamos por medio de la computadora de Kiyama todos los archivos de Hitomiko- solo falta buscar esa fórmula que dicen – revisaba cada carpeta, cada archivo para encontrar esa maldita formula, eran varias carpetas hasta que- ¡LA ENCONTRE! Lo pasare a mi laptop –esperábamos a que toda la información se pasara a la computadora de Hiroto- todo listo, regresemos.

Regresamos a la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la oficina de doctor que se encarga de Kazemaru; Hiroto le entrego una memoria flash que contiene la fórmula para extraerle los malditos mecanismos del cuerpo de Ichirouta.

Doctor: gracias chicos, en unos momentos enviaremos al chico a la sala de operaciones para empezar a trabajar.

Goenji: Si –siento una mano en mi hombro, me volteo y veo que es -¿Endou?

Endou: veras que saldrá de esto, ten esperanza –me sonríe dándome entender que me apoya.

Goenji: gracias por ayudarme.

 **COSITAS LINDAS, el próximo capitulo es el final de esta historia ¡NOOOO! ya ni modos, alguna cosa se tiene que terminar; en fin, tarde un tiempo para escribir este capitulo pero más vale tarde que nunca, sin más que decir nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo, Sayonarita, nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

 **Capítulo 9. Reiniciar, una nueva vida.**

Ya pasaron 5 horas desde que iniciaron a operar a Ichirouta, para que este durando demasiado debe de ser difícil extraerles todos los mecanismos; todos estamos nuevamente en la sala de espera y esta vez, solo espero que salga bien, no quiero perder a nadie más, primero fue mi familia, luego mi líder el que me crío durante el tiempo que he durado en la nazi, y ahora Ichirouta que está entre la vida y la muerte; mis compañeros han estado conmigo durante estas horas que han pasado y no puedo negárselos, son mi amigos y ellos siempre van a estar conmigo en situaciones como estas; mi mente solo se concentra en Ichirouta pero mi concentración de fue cuando escuche una voz.

Midorikawa: eh disculpen –era ese chico peli-verde quien es acompañado por los demás como él.

Hiroto: ¿sucede algo?

Fubuki: no, es solo que nosotros 3 queríamos pedirles nuestras más sinceras disculpas, por todo lo malo que hemos hecho.

Kudou: no tienen que pedir disculpas, ustedes no hicieron nada solo estaban siendo manipulados eso no significa que ustedes querían hacerlo por su cuenta.

Fubuki: lo sabemos, pero, nos sentimos culpables por todo esto aún si nosotros fuimos controlados, y le queríamos pedir que también nosotros nos asumimos a la operación para quitarnos los mecanismos que tenemos dentro.

Kidou: ¿comandante?

Kudou: si eso es lo que quieren, está bien.

Los 3 hicieron una reverencia enfrente del comandante y es que la verdad la mirada de ellos muestran arrepentimiento; se oye el chillido de una puerta y es el de la sala de operaciones, justamente salía el mismo doctor que atiende a Kazemaru, todos los presentes nos pusimos enfrente de él para saber el resultado de la operación de Ichirouta.

Goenji: ¿qué ocurrió con Ichirouta?

Doctor: pues la operación –hizo una pausa solo para mirarme, su cara es calmada pero luego se le formo una sonrisa- la operación fue un éxito, logramos extraerles los mecanismos sin el más mínimo peligro.

Me alegro, la felicidad me invade ahora, toda tristeza en mí se fue, todo esa impotencia, culpa se desvanecieron, mis amigos me abrazan y yo no puedo negárselos, ellos me dieron su apoyo en esta situación, en especial Endou.

Endou: te dije que todo estará bien, es solo tener esperanza.

Goenji: gracias por el apoyo Endou –le sonrío, después de tantos años vuelvo a sonreír, nunca le había sonreído a alguien quien no fuera Ichirouta y ahora que él está bien volveré a dedicarle mis sonrisas - ¿y cuándo puedo pasar a verlo?

Doctor: pues le dimos un sedante para calmar su sistema nervioso en lo que estábamos trabajando, por la situación que paso tardara un tiempo el efecto y será hasta que él despierte pero te daré permiso para que vengas a visitarlo todos los días.

Goenji: gracias –siento una mano en mi hombro derecho- comandante.

Kudou: después de tantos años vuelves a ver a tu amigo.

Goenji: si pero no me gustó para nada en lo que se convirtió.

Kudou: ¿podrás superar todo lo malo que ocurrió en estos días?

Goenji: espero que sí.

Kudou: eres un chico fuerte, igual Kazemaru; empiecen una nueva vida, olviden todo lo malo que les haya pasado eso incluye a nosotros.

Goenji: eh ¿a qué se refiere?

Kudou: que dejes la nazi para empezar una nueva vida.

Goenji: ¡¿QUE?! Pero eso implica dejar a mis amigos –la verdad no quería dejarlos, ellos se han convertido los más importantes para mí vida- no puedo aceptar su petición.

Kudou: Goenji, la razón por la que nuestro difunto líder acepto tu propuesta de unirte a nosotros era que él quería que encontraras a tu amigo, a pesar de que tú lo considerabas muerto, Hibiki tenía el presentimiento de que estaba vivo y así fue, en cuanto lo encontrabas te iba a pedir que renunciaras a la nazi para reiniciar tu vida junto con Kazemaru.

Goenji: ¿y que pasara con mis amigos? –pose mi mirada en ellos que solamente pudieron sonreír.

Endou: no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien.

Hiroto: nos alegramos en tener un amigo como tú.

Kidou: fue un gusto conocerte Goenji.

Goenji: -miraba los rostros de mis amigos que me sonreían; una parte de mi me decía que aceptara la propuesta del comandante y la otra mitad me decía que no, me tome unos minutos para reflexionar y llegue a una conclusión- comandante, me alegra que pensaran en mí y en mi vida y en Ichirouta, pero he pensado muy bien lo que quiero y es que la verdad –tome aire y deja salir mi respuesta- no pienso dejar la nazi, sé que mi vida es estar junto con Ichirouta pero la mitad de ella está en la nazi y en todos mis amigos, me gusta estar en este lugar, me gusta el trabajo que hago y por Ichirouta, sé que puede cuidarse solo.

Kudou: si esa es tu ultima respuesta no puedo negártela, está bien, puedes seguir siendo miembro de la nazi.

Goenji: muchas gracias –hago una reverencia enfrente del comandante, seguiré estando en la nazi que es como mi hogar, mi nuevo hogar y sé que el comandante, mis amigos e Ichirouta son mi nueva familia que quiero proteger.

DIAS DESPUES

Ha pasado exactamente ya 2 semanas desde que termino todo de los karakuris, el transcurso de esos días han sido algo agotadores, Hitomiko Kira fue condenada a varios años de prisión por tantos delitos que cometió y este fue el más peligroso, los compañeros de Ichirouta forman parte de nosotros, el comandante Kudou les pidió que se unieran ya que se necesitaba a más miembros después del caos que paso con los karakuris; todos los días voy a visitar a Kazemaru con la esperanza de que un día el despertara. Ahora me dirijo a la habitación donde él duerme, llegue a la puerta y la abro para adentrarme en ella; ahí está él, reposando en la cama, usando una remera blanca, uno que otro cable conectado de una maquina a su cuerpo, aún conserva las vendas que cubre su torso, el ojo que perdió, y en los brazos y llevaba el cabello suelto. Me acerco a la cama para sentarme en una silla que está cerca.

Goenji: hola de nuevo Ichirouta –le empiezo a hablar, sé que no puede escucharme sin embargo cada vez que le hablo me siento bien, siento que recupero el tiempo que perdí, los 10 años que no estuvo a mí lado, con mis manos tomo una de las de Kazemaru y sin darme cuenta en mis labios se formó una sonrisa tranquila- tu eres todo para mí, no sabes la falta que me hacías en todos estos años, pero ahora, te tengo de nuevo a mi lado y no pienso dejar que nadie más nos separe porque a partir de ahora estaremos juntos –me acerco a la mano de Ichirouta que sostengo y con delicadeza le deposito un beso en él, sin embargo me sentí helado cuando sentí algo moviéndose pero fue en mis manos.

Kazemaru: shu..shuuya –I…Ichirouta acaba de despertar- te..te ex…te extrañe- dijo con una voz débil y giro con todo cuidado su cabeza para mirarme y es que aún no se recupera del todo bien.

Goenji: no hagas el más mínimo esfuerzo, aún no te sientes del todo bien –le digo con lágrimas resbalando en mi mejilla - no sabes lo feliz que hayas despertado –con una de mis manos le acaricio el rostro- Ichirouta, una tragedia nos separó pero el destino nos juntó otra vez y ahora con esta nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, cumpliré mi promesa que te hice, estaré contigo, siempre.

Kazemaru: Shuuya, ya…no….habra..dis..distancia que…nos se..separe –con un movimiento despacio entrelazo su mano con la mía.

Goenji: pero quiero pedirte disculpas, te considere muerto sin tener pruebas de que seguías con vida.

Kazemaru: no ti..tienes que pe…pedir dis..culpas si…no lo..sabías –los labios de Ichirouta empezaron moverse, por los movimientos que hace desea sonreír pero no puede, pero, para mi es suficiente.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Ya ha pasado un tiempo que Ichirouta y yo vivimos juntos de nuevo, yo sigo aún trabajando en la nazi, en cada misión que estoy siempre estaré pensando en Kazemaru porque él me da la fuerza de seguir adelante. Hace unos días termine una misión y junto con mis amigos regresamos a nuestros hogares. Llegue a mi nueva casa, un obsequio del comandante Kudou que ahora es el nuevo líder de la nazi, me adentre y encuentro a Ichirouta, hace unos días le dieron de alta y ahora se siente del todo bien, usa una ropa cómoda que consistía en una playera azul como el cielo, unos pantalones café y en uno de sus dedos llevaba el anillo que le regale cuando éramos niños y también lleva el cabello suelto, me acerco a él para abrazarlo.

Kazemaru: Shuuya ¿crees que deba cortarme el cabello?

Goenji: esa es tu decisión porque para mí cabello corto o largo siempre te verás bien –le deposito un beso en la frente.

Kazemaru: entonces lo conservare largo.

Después de una charla decidimos ir al jardín para sentir el aire fresco y tener un tiempo de tranquilidad, abrazo a Ichirouta y él a mí colocando una de sus manos en mi pecho; el destino nos separó pero nos volvió a reunir, la persona que me hace feliz está de nuevo conmigo y ahora que recupere a Ichirouta, no pienso en perderlo otra vez, porque lo amo y estaré con él siempre.

 **Cositas, esta historia llego a su fín, quiero agradecerles el tiempo que le dedicaron a leer mi fic, mi cabeza le llegan cosas locas XD bueno nos vemos en otro fic, sayonarita y cuidense muchisimo los quiero.**


End file.
